Darkness: The Awakening
by wonderworks0421
Summary: Jen was a broken, American seventeen year old, who hid her dark thoughts and past behind a mask. Her family was shattered, nightmares haunted her for nights on end. She was lonely, scared, in danger of herself, until a certain eighteen year old British singer waltzed into her life, determined to make things better.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second ever fanfiction, Darkness: The Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Pre-Disclaimer: This is my ultimate disclaimer. I will not post one for every chapter because A. I'm to lazy, and B. Because none of you need to go through the torture of reading one at the beginning of each chapter. So here it goes: I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT, own any One Direction members. I own the storyline and my characters THAT'S IT! **

**Got it? I think you do. **

**Here it is! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1:

_Her pale, cold hand shook as it gripped the knife tightly, whitening her knuckles even more than they already were. She used another shaking hand to wipe the sweat forming on her forehead. _

_She took a deep, rasping breath, coughing afterwards. _

_She placed her empty hand on her heart, feeling each and every steady beat as more of her blood was pumped through her body, coursing through her vains. _

_It was the only way she could rejoin her youngest and oldest brothers. It was the only way she could really live. It was her only escape. _

_She brought the knife up to meet the very spot where her heart beated, the rhythm quickening as she anticipated the pain. _

_She touched the sharp tip to her skin, the very skin that sheltered the only thing keeping her alive. _

_She drove the knife inside her, precious blood pouring out if her opened wound, creating violent red stains on her carpet floor._

_She couldn't help it, she screamed in agony and pain. _

_She was the only one home, but she had very concerned neighbors. _

_She pulled the blood-coated knife out of her chest, only to plunge it in again, this time in her right side, the very place another scar already existed, reopenng her wound, creating a massive gash. _

_She smiled slightly, it was working. She could feel herself getting light-headed. _

_"I will come for you, Chase. I will come for you, Matt. I will come for you both," she said before dropping to the floor, forevermore dead. _

Jen gasped and opened her eyes, her body covered in sweat, her tan hands clutching her chest.

She sighed, it wasn't real. It was another dream.

It was the third time that week she had had that dream, that hopeful reality, only to be woken up from her pleasure.

She hated admitting it, because it made her feel like a freak. But Jen enjoyed dreaming about suicide.

**Well? Like? Love? Hate? Reviews are always welcome! Flames, please keep your comments to yourselves. Other than that, I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my second ever fanfiction, Darkness: The Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2:

"Wake up, Jen. Come one, Jenny, it's time to wake up," a male voice whispered into Jen's ear, causing her to shift awake.

There sat the only brother she had left. William.

"I'm awake, Will, don't get your boxers in a bunch," Jen teased, easing herself out of bed, stretching like a tired dog.

"Mom's made breakfast, again." Will said, sighing. Jen rolled her eyes.

"What is she trying to prove to us? That she's changed since..._their_ deaths?" Jen asked bitterly, refusing to say their names.

"Don't know. But I really wish she'd stop cooking. It's not her specialty. At all." Will said, which caused Jen to giggle, her first real laugh since forever.

"Guys! Come on! I have breakfast!"

"And that would be the monster calling for us," Will said sarcastically. No matter how much Will said it, Jen still thought that his sarcasm wasn't necessary. Their mother really was a monster.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw Kelly Smith, their mother, placing pancakes on a plate with a spatula for Travy, Jen's best friend.

"Trav! What are you doing here! I haven't even got changed yet!" Jen squealed, pulling her ditzy-girly mask on for her friend. Travy looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, you know, I was just stopping by. In the neighborhood. Plus I wanted to remind you to come to school today. Chase and Matt's memorial services are being held today after lunch." The redhead explained, her crisp, green eyes dimming with sadness.

Jen gulped. She had forgotten completely about the memorials that were supposed to be held for her brothers. _Her brothers!_ She still couldn't believe the doctors lied to her. They lied to her! They said Chase would be fine after he overdosed his medications. They said Matt would be fine after he got into that car crash while drunk driving.

They said Chase and Matt would be fine, and they lied.

"Em, right, of course. Why wouldn't I go?" Jen said, her voice wavering.

"Because I know you. And I know how you like to hide in your hole. You're mask may work for everyone else, but it doesn't work for me, sweetie. I know you're hurt, but it's okay, because everyone is." Travy explained, her eyes welling with tears. She had had a fling with Matt before he died.

"Well, Jen, have a good day at school, remember, your father is picking you up because you're staying the rest of the week with him." Kelly said.

"Right, I remember, I have a bag packed." Jen said, grabbing a rock solid pancake and running upstairs to her room, throwing the ruined flour rock in the trash can.

She then went to her closet to pick out her outfit. Something cute that said "I'm a dumb blonde, nothing is going on in my life right now!" She chose a flouncy, summer, knee length lavender dress with a turquoise ribbon tied around the waist.

She walked to her mirror, examining her makeup. If she was going to look like she didn't have a care in the world, her hair and makeup had to show it as well.

She put on a light pink, barely visible shade of lipgloss, one that accented her full lips perfectly, some lavender eyeshadow, and a touch of mascara and eyeliner.

Jen's hair was blonde, and by blonde, it was _blonde _blonde. Like the kind of blonde that most people think was either died or bleached. Jen's hair was neither.

Her wavy blonde locks were in somewhat of a tangle that morning, probably another nightmare that kept her tossing and turning at night.

She decided she would just place it in a messy bun, thinking that if anyone questioned it she could say she wouldn't settle for a bad-hair-day just because her brush wouldn't run through her hair. Improvising always worked on her classmates.

She grabbed her backpack and her bag with her Dad-Visit clothes, which consisted of all non-revealing outfits, or else her dad would have a hissy fit.

She slipped on some turquoise sandals and walked downstairs, greeted by three impatient people with crossed arms.

"Honestly, lady, I think it took less time to find the Titanic!" Will said jokingly. Jen laughed, another real laugh and followed Will and Travy out to Travy's car, a nice Mercedes Benz.

"Have a good day, guys!" Kelly yelled from the house, and they all waved in response before Travy drove off.

They arrived at school relatively quickly, but a minute or so late. Jen said goodbye to Will, who rushed off to his first period like his life depended on it.

Jen's four periods went by in a blur, and before she knew it, lunch had needed as well. That meant it was time for her youngest and oldest brother's memorial service.

The entire school gathered in the front parking lot, where a shrine had been placed for people to place belongings on in honor of their two dead classmates.

The principal, Mrs. Quincy, who everyone called Mrs. Q, was standing in front of the shrine, a hand over her heart, as if saying the Pledge of Allegiance.

"We are gathered here today, to mourn over the death of two of our students here at South Park Advantage. Chase and Matthew Smith." Mrs. Q began.

"They were both fine young men, Matthew being in hi senior year, ready to move on to college, maybe, and Chase, being only a freshman, ready to finish out his high school years and be as successful as he could be. So I think it would be wise if I told you just how each of them died.

"You all know very good and well that Chase had a horrid case of ADHD, which is not something that goes away. Chase took medication for this, and that is precisely how he died. Chase accidentally overdosed his pills, he had done so for weeks at a time, though he had no intention. Chase was almost saved in the hospital, bit if they did, he would've had a much worse disease. Chase will be greatly missed.

"Matthew wasn't as hard working and dedicated as Chase, Will, and Jen, his brothers and only sister, but he was an excellent athlete. He played for our football team, basketball team, soccer team, swim team, any sport you could think of for men at our school he was playing. He was definitely dedicated to that. A tragic car accident brought his death to him, and for that we think he deserved so much better. Matthew will also be greatly missed."

Once Mrs. Q was finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the parking lot. Everyone was brought done to tears.

And that's when Jen was saved from the misery of watching the memorial any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to my second ever fanfiction, Darkness: The Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**(This chapter, and almost every other chapter after this, will be in Jen's POV)**

Chapter 3:

A very nice white, but what most people would call it, silver, Prius pulled into the parking lot, nearly hitting the shrine that was so carefully put out.

I immediately recognized the car, it was one that was purchased no less than a month ago, my last visit to my dad's.

Which made sense as that was my dad's car.

My dad, Nelson Roberts was the founder and current CEO of Infinity Music. (A/N I have no idea whether of not this is a real record company or not. It is just my imagination.)

Dad got to work with many great artists in the music industry, such as Rihanna, Beyonce, Taylor Swift, Eminem, Jay-Z, and more. You never knew who he was going to work with next.

I had thought that he was going to pick me up after school. Clearly, I had thought wrong again.

Dad swiftly got out of the car, his Prius shining in the sunlight. Many heads had turned to gawk at the perfect car and perfect man who had driven it.

"What is the meaning of this? You have almost destroyed the shrine we have built for two of our dead students! Chase and Matthew Smith!" Mrs. Q shouted angrily.

"I'm well aware of the fact that I almost hit two of my sons' memorial shrine. Why do you think I avoided it?" Dad spoke with authority and charisma that would make any older woman faint. Mrs. Q blushed wildly and stepped back.

"Of course, your sons. How silly of a mistake I have made! Is there any other reason you have come to our school, sir?" Mrs. Q said so politely it made my gag reflexes double.

"I'm here to pick up my remaining children, if that's all right with you," dad said motioning for Will and I to come over to him.

I whispered a hushed goodbye and a "I'll text you" to Travy before walking over to dad, who was waiting with Will by the car.

"We'll be going now." Dad said carelessly, slipping into the driver's seat without a word. I followed Will to the back, knowing dad would have something important in the seat beside him.

Dad drove off, leaving a dumbfounded principal in his magnificent car's dust trail.

"Dad, not to be rude, but why didn't you just wait until school was over for you to pick us up?" Will asked shyly. "I'm not complaining though, because I certainly wasn't enjoying being reminded of my brothers' death."

Dad sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before answering. "Because I knew they were having the stupid memorial today and I didn't want you to have to go through that. Obviously I was a little late for that."

My dad could surprise me sometimes with his uncertain sincerity. Other times he just irritates me with his arrogance.

"When we get to my house, don't go pigging around like you usually do, alright? I've got clients waiting for me. I had to interrupt our meeting to pick you lot up!" Dad said sternly. There was the arrogance.

We both nodded slightly, signaling we had heard and were to follow the rule he had set.

That was another thing about our dad. He didn't use many words. He didn't listen for any either, only watched for signals that answered his questions or comments. It was an odd habit that caused him trouble and frustration between him and his clients.

We pulled into the huge palace that dad like to call his house, which doubled as a recording studio, hence it's size. It was one of the reasons I tried to avoid bringing friends to dad's house. The size and the people normally working inside of it.

I grabbed my bag, as did Will, and we headed inside, waiting for dad to tell is where not to go.

After a few minutes, dad was still outside, so I decided to wander around and try to find my room that was never used, only for my visits, though I could never find it. I always got lost in the house. It was too huge.

I knew I had taken a wrong turn when I was met with a sign that said "RECORDING", though it wasn't lit up, so I knew no one was working. I was curious to see who dad's clients were.

Forgetting the one rule dad had set out for Will and I, I opened the door to the room, walking inside.

Whatever I was expecting, I knew it wasn't what I saw sprawled out on the luxury leather couches, throwing torn and balled up paper scraps at each other, laughing hysterically and loudly.

I certainly wasn't expecting the biggest boy band in the world.

I certainly wasn't expecting One Direction to be dad's new, secret clients.

I guess they realized they were not alone, because they stopped messing around and tried to compose themselves.

"Um, hello! I'm Liam Payne," a boy who looked around twenty-one with sandy, light brown hair said politely. His voice was deep for a what I thought was a twenty-one year old. His hair was spiked in the front, slightly to the right, and he had small hairs littering the bottom of his face, giving him an older look. He was currently sporting a plain white t-shirt with regular skinny jeans and sneakers. He stuck his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Jen Smith." I said, shaking his hand lightly. He smiled, as well as the other boys.

A tan skinned, dark haired boy, who also looked around twenty-one, spoke up next. He had soft, brown eyes, framed with perfect eyelashes. His hair swooped up to the middle of his head, a style I would normally ignore, but it suited him well. He was wearing jeans and a simple grey v-neck shirt with the sleeved rolled up. I noticed his arms were covered with doodles of different colors.

"I'm Zayn Malik, nice to meet you." he said quietly, giving off a shy aroma. He stuck his right arm out, and as I shook his hand, I could see the doodles weren't just drawings. They were tattooes. I also noticed a gold band on his left ring finger.

A young looking boy, probably only nineteen or twenty with blond hair that I could tell was not natural and perfect, crystal, ocean blue eyes walked up to me and have me a hug, which surprised me.

"I'm Niall Horan! Do you know if it's alright to take some food out of that fridge over there? I've been dying to fulfill my hunger. It's killing me!" the boy said with a thick, Irish accent. I laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you took some food. If anyone gets bothered, I'll make sure it's sorted." I said coolly. Niall smiled widely and practically launched himself at the fridge, opening it and emptying it of almost all it's contents.

A boy who gave off the aroma that he was oldest, probably twenty-one or twenty-two, with brown hair that stuck up in almost every direction, with soft blue-silver eyes approached me with an award winning smile, shaking my hand politely and pulling me into a quick hug. He wore a white and blue striped shirt with a grey hoodie overtop it, red skinny jeans, and blue toms.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson! It is very lovely to meet you darling!" he said in a lovely accent that would make teenage girls swoon. I guess that was the point of Directioners.

My eyes finally landed on the last boy, who was obviously the youngest, no matter what baby aroma Niall gave off as he munched on fruit and sandwiches. He had unruly, dark curls on top of his head, bluish green eyes and a killer smile with dimples on each cheek. He wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans that seemed too tight for a boy. They could cut off his circulation.

"I'm Harry Styles, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said smoothly, almost flirtatiously, shaking my hand, hugging me tightly and even going as far as to kiss my cheek.

Before I could react he sat back down. I suddenly felt a bit awkward standing in front of them. One Direction. A huge boy band.

"You can have a seat on the comfortable chair over there if you like, Jen." Louis said, as if sensing my discomfort. I smiled slightly and sat. As if I needed permission, this as my house!

"So how old are you, Jen?" Liam said, quick to start a conversation.

"I'm seventeen, in my junior year in high school. What about you guys?" I asked, trying not to make the situation awkward. I knew all about them, Travy adored the band!

"Well I'm twenty-one, and so is Zayn. Louis here just turned twenty-two over the holidays. Niall is twenty, and Harry is nineteen." Liam answered smoothly.

"What brings you boys to America? As I understand you're from the UK." I said, suddenly feeling like an interviewer.

"Simon felt that we needed to explore other record labels. So he let us off our contract for a while, not permanently, just temporary. He sent us to America to be signed to a two year contract with Infinity Music. So here we are!" Louis answered happily.

Just then the door opened as I was about to ask another question.

"Jen? Are you in here? Dad and I have been looking for you for a while! We didn't know if you had gotten lost in the house again." I heard Will's voice near the doorway. I flinched.

They found me in a place I was forbade to go to.

"I'm in here, Will, is dad with you?" I answered cautiously. I heard a small sigh of relief as Will walked into the room fully, not noticing the boys.

"I knew I'd find you somewhere around here! You always end up in this part of the house when you get lost! Why didn't you turn around or something?" Will said, his tanned forehead and nose scrunched up in worry, his sandy, dirty blonde hair falling in his eyes.

That boy really needed to cut his shaggy hair.

"And why is that boy band Travy obsesses over sitting on the couch?"

I looked at Will, then at One Direction. They watched on, confused.

"From the information I've gathered, dear brother of mine, One Direction are the sacred clients that dad didn't want us to know about." I replied.

"Oh," Will said, still slightly confused, but not as confused as the boys. "Well hi there, I'm Will Smith! You must already know my sister, and by the way our dad talked about secret clients, you most likely know him as well."

Harry spoke up, clearly confused. "Dad? Is Nelson Roberts your father?"

Will and I nodded, and I sent an apologetic look to the boys for not mentioning it sooner.

Harry's face visibly relaxed, as did the others'.

That is, until I heard my dad yell from the hallway for Will and I.

**Sorry guys! Didn't mean to make this chapter so long. But now that you've read it, do you like? Love? Hate? Review, guys! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my second ever fanfiction, Darkness: The Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**(This chapter, and almost every other chapter after this, will be in Jen's POV)**

Chapter 4:

After dad got over the initial shock of Will and I disobeying his one rule for the first time in our existences (he had said it was "bound to happen eventually, might as well be okay with it"), he explained One Direction's presence to us.

According to dad, Simon Cowel, the man who signed the five singers to Sony Music to create a record titled "What Makes You Beautiful", wanted the boys to experience a new kind of way to work on music.

That basically meant he was sending them to America to work on their new album, in which the title was too precious to give away. Theikr third album was scheduled to be released sometime in March. (A/N I am well aware of the fact that their third album "Midnight Memories", has already been released. For the sake of the story, though, it hasn't.)

They were to work with an American record label with a two year contract. Simom chose Infinity Music as that said label because of its history.

Dad was supposed to make sure they had had all of the finishing touches to their songs, as they had already written most of them in the UK. They only had about two or three songs left to co-write with somebody.

I was not supposed to tell anyone, not even Travy, who would freak out to no end, about what was going on for secretive reasons.

Dad wanted to keep One Direction's whereabouts as secret as they could. It prod sated all over the UK that One Direction would be in America to work on their album for two years, but it wasn't prodcasted in America.

Will and I agreed that One Direction's whereabouts should be kept secret, and with that, I headed to my room, which Will had to guide me to, to work on homework from my first four classes.

Even from the other side of the house I could hear the faint sound of "music production" from the recording studio. From what I could hear, which was almost muffled entirely, it had a soft sound to it. So much for "our new album will have a more rock sound to it." Travy studied up on them a lot.

I mean a lot.

I knew that Zayn was engaged to Perrie Edwards from Little Mix, I knew that before Travy did. Little Mix was one of my favorite bands.

I also knew that Louis was currently dating a model named Eleanor Calder. She was a very pretty girl, but Travy did not approve of her.

I knew that Niall had been single for a long time, since X-Factor, actually, and that he didn't want to date models because they were too perfect. He liked girls who ate a lot and weren't insecure about their bodies.

I knew that Liam had previously dated an X-Factor dancer named Danielle Peazer, a very nice girl if you asked me, and that he was currently dating a slut named Sophia What's-Her-Face.

And I knew that Harry has had a lot of flings with a lot of women, especially older women, which I found extremely disgusting.

I knew that altogether they had eighty-something tattooes, something that my dad hadn't approved of, and he made it very clear. (He wasn't aware of the tiny storm clouds I had on my left, outside ankle.)

I've never had a big fascination with band at all, it was just Travy, who influenced many of my 'friends' to become obsessed, or, as Travy would say, dedicated.

After I finished all of my homework, I laid back on my bed, not even noticing when I fell into a deep sleep.

_I stood in an alleyway, a dark place that isolated me from any other human beings. It sheltered me from the horrible force that always ruins my thoughts and plans. Help. _

_I was away from all influences that would bring me back to my right state of mind. I was finally alone, with no one to stop me. _

_I could feel the freezing night air stabbing at any exposed skin, creating goosebumps that were contagious on my arms, legs and chest, spreading lime wildfire. _

_I brought my trembling hand to my heart one last time, to feel its last beats through my chest, hating its will to keep me alive. To keep me well. _

_My other hand was brought up to my head, where a single item lay that would change my life forever. Or, end it, that is. _

_It contained the one weapon that hadn't entered my dreams before, that hadn't haunted me the next morning. It contained violence, hatred, despair and murder, all in one small, metal death trap. A bullet. _

_My hand held a gun. A pistol, if you will. A pistol that was going to be set off at any moment. _

_I quickly pulled the trigger, wanting to savor the delicious feeling of pre-suicide, but at the same time wanting to get it done with before I regained consciousness and awoke from my perfect fantasy. _

_My index finger reached the button. The button that was going to finish my fantasy and bring me back to the harsh reality of the living. _

_I pressed it, loving the "pop!" sound the gun gave off. _

_But I couldn't help myself, the bullet has reached its mark, it had penetrated my skull, blood was already pouring out of the hole in my head. I was in pain. _

_I knew that pain was the price of suicide. I knew that pain was the thing that kept me in the real world. _

_In my dreams, I could ignore pain, I could drive it out of my mind and feel the pleasure instead. The pleasure of suicide was greater than any pain I could ever feel. _

_My death was coming nearer and nearer. It would only be a moment before I died, it would only be a moment before I slip into the perfect state of the dead. _

_I would reach heaven or hell soon. _

I gasped as I sat up, sweat slowly collecting near my temples and forehead. I sighed frustratedly as I realized once again, my dreams had been foiled by my consciousness.

I realized I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so I checked the clock. _Perfect, _I thought. _2:30 in the morning!_

I also realized I was still in my dress, which was bunched up around my waist, revealing my underwear. I pulled my dress down and blushed, although there was no one there to see me.

I changed into a light blue tank top and grey Victoria Secret sweatpants that were very baggy on me. I put my Hello Kitty socks on and pulled my hair into a messy bun before trudging down the hallway.

I made my way to the kitchen, reaching the fridge and looking for something to eat. I didn't notice someone entering the kitchen soon after me.

"You too, huh?" A deep voice said, sounding raspy and groggy from sleep. I jumped and turned around to see Harry, in all his glory, sitting at a barstool at the island.

"Yeah, even though I come here every month or so, I can never get used to the bed. I always have trouble sleeping in other places besides my mom's house." I explained in a whisper voice, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Me too! It doesn't really help that I'm sleeping in a different bed almost every other day." Harry said. I raised an eyebrow at him amusedly. His eyes widened in realization of what he just said.

"No! I didn't mean it like-I mean with touring and all I-" Jarry began, flustered. I sighed and laughed quietly. He blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sure that's not what you meant, Harry." I said teasingly. He stuck his tongue out at me childishly before giggling along with me as well.

"It also doesn't help that Louis snores like an ogre." Harry added seriously. I stared at him before bursting out laughing again. He rushed over to me and covered my mouth with his calloused hand.

"Everyone will hear you! Be more quiet!" Harry whisper-yelled in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Sorry, sorry. Look, I'm going to try and get some sleep, Harry. Goodnight, it was nice talking to you again." I said, almost sad. He sighed and nodded.

"I agree, it was lovely. Have a good night sleep darling." He whispered. He placed a tender kiss on my temple before quietly scampering down the hall to his room. I sighed contentedly and went back to my room, getting a few more hours of sleep in.

And the whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about the curly-haired heartthrob who kissed my head with such gentleness, I felt like I was floating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to my second ever fanfiction, Darkness: The Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**(This chapter, and almost every other chapter after this, will be in Jen's POV)**

Chapter 5:

I woke up with a frown on my face, which was unusal, and I realized it was the first time since _their_ deaths that I hadn't had a suicide fantasy.

I sat up, immediately regretting it due to the pain in my head. It was like a drum pounding against my skull.

I realized that my alarm woke me up, as I heard the familiar ringing in my ears, and I reached over to turn it off.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom that was across the hall from my room. I took a quick shower, knowing that eventually someone would want to shower, so a quick one would avoid any arguments.

I stepped out of the shower and blow-dried my hair slightly, so that it wasn't completely dry. I brushed out my slightly dampened hair until it was tangle-free before finishing drying it.

I readjusted the towel around my chest so it covered everything and opened the door, running into someone right when I took a step out.

"Oof!" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up to find Harry with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, looking as if it were about to fall off at any moment.

"Sorry! I was about to knock on the door and then you came rushing out. I didn't have enough time to move out of the way!" Harry quickly apologized. I shook my head.

"It's fine, I didn't look where I was going. I should've paid more attention. It's my fault!" I replied, shifting from foot to foot.

We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, the awkward atmosphere rapidly expanding. He could sense my discomfort and quickly moved out of the ay so I could get where I needed to go. I thanked him and rushed into my room, closing the door behind me. I sighed.

I walked over to my closet, which I had filled with the clothes I had packed in my bag, looking for some thing to wear.

I put on dark wash skinny jeans, a white, lace, short sleeved fashion top with a white camp underneath. I walked over to my mirror, taking my makeup with me. I put on some red lipstick, trying not to overdo it, a light blush that accented my cheekbones perfectly, barely any light grey eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. I completed my look by taking a section of my hair, braiding it, and clipping it back with a white, flower clip.

I smiled at myself, finally impressed by my aprearrance for the first time in a long time.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. Will, dad, Harry and Louis were already in the kitchen, each munching on cereal.

When Will saw me he smiled and waved, which led to the other boys noticing me.

"You look nice today, Jen." Dad said. I smiled at him and thankd him. He was never this sincere, I like dad this way.

"Hey, um, dad, Travy texted me asking me if she could come over after school and I don't know what to say." I said. Dad looked at me and theN sighed.

"Well, don't leave her hanging. It's fine if she comes over, but make sure she doesn't attack the boys when she finds out they're staying with us." Dad said. I squealed in delight, causing Louos to flinch and Harry to cover his ears.

"Okay! Thanks, dad!" I practically shouted, hurriedly texting Travy back.

I finished my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and headed out the door to Travy's awaiting car.

And the entire time, I could feel a certain lair of green eyes on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to my second ever fanfiction, Darkness: The Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**(This chapter, and almost every other chapter after this, will be in Jen's POV)**

Chapter 6:

I walked outside, surprised to find Travy's car waiting for me. I walked over to it and she rolled the window down, smiling.

"Hi, Jenny!" she screamed, beckoning me over with her manicured nail. I chuckled and got into the passengers seat, closing the door and buckling up.

"Don't you look nice today! Dressing to impress?" Travy asked teasingly. I laughed wistfully and shoved her playfully.

"Oh, how I wish!"

"So your dad said I could come over? That's cool, he like, never let's any of your friends over!" Travy said excitedly.

Will appeared a moment later, looking like he was rushing. He plopped into the backseat of the car and sighed.

"You know Travy, you have become a required transportation u it in this family. The least you could do is wait for me!" Will said with teasing frustration.

"Sorry Free Willy, I was excited. I finally get to go to you guys' house!" Travy did a mini car dance, cheering to herself.

"Can we get on with it? I don't particularly want to be late for school!" I said, laughing at my best friend's antics.

"Okay, yeah, I guess we should go!" Travy said. She pulled out of the driveway and drove us to school.

When we arrived, Willy immediately jumped out of the car and rushed over to his chess chums. Travy and I were greeted by our group of girls. The popular girls.

"Hey guys! Jen, I tried calling you last night, didn't you see?" one of our friends, Lilly, asked me. I shrugged, honestly not remembering her ever calling me.

"You might've called my mom's house phone. I'm at my dad's so there's no way I could've answered." I explained. Lilly smiled and nodded, agreeing with me instantly.

"Yeah, that's probably what happened!" Lilly said, running her fingers through her perfectly styled chestnut hair. I sighed and contained the urge to roll my eyes. What would happen if any of them found out what I was thinking half the time?

"Well, Jen's dad has reached a whole new level of ama-zaynness! He did something he never does this morning!" Travy said excitedly, emphasizing the "Zayn" in amazingness.

"What did he do?" Another girl, Olivia, said. Travy jumped up and down, barely containing the little excitement she wasn't already showing.

"I'm going to Jen's dad's house this afternoon after school! And I mean, _in_ it, not just outside waiting for her and Little Willy to come out." Travy practically screamed.

"Wow!" "That's amazing!" "Fantabulous!" "Radical!" Everyone had their opinion about dad's recent caving. I bet they were all planning when their next big sleepover would be at my place.

"Guys, I hate to be a party pooper, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late...again." I said, dragging Travy with me to first period. Olivia and Lilly trotted after us, as they had first period with is too.

The day dragged on for almost too long before it was already over. I dreaded Travy's reaction when she found out One Direction was staying at my house. I dreaded it.

Travy was chatting animatdely to me the entire time, but I only heard a few parts.

"...this is going to be so much fun!"

"...I can't wait to get your nail kit out to do mani-pedis!"

"...we can watch romance movies and eat junk food!"

I didn't think Travy understood the fact that she wasn't spending the night, she was only hanging out with me. We wouldn't have time to do half of the things she named.

I eventually cut her off with a bored sigh, and she got the message.

"I know, I know. I'm boring you with my exciting girly activities." She droned, almost imitating me from the last time I told her to stop talking.

I could hear Will snickering in the back, but I ignored him.

We arrive to the house, me panickint slightly, Travy delightedly squealing, and Will eager to get out of the car.

Travy stopped and Will immediately ran to the house, his room being his safe haven from any girl drama or activities. I sighed, wishing I could lock myself in my room like him.

Travy jumped out of the car and trotted for the door. Actually, skipping would be a better word for it. She was skipping for the door. I got out and followed her, hoping my dad had hid our secret guests.

And for the first time, I praised my dad for a choice he made.

One Direction was nowhere to be found. I checked everywhere we went beforehand, and they were practically erased from existence in the house.

I smiled, dad had done a good deed. I could finally have fun with my friend.

I knew in the back of my mind they were most likely in the recording studio hanging out, or in their rooms having a really good time, but I didn't care. I could have fun as well.

I agreed to every activity Travy suggested, nails, makeovers, selfies, Instagram and Twitter spam. We had each separately posted around twenty pictures on Instagram and around fourteen tweets. I was sure our followers hated us by then.

I fiddled with my phone on Instag ram for a bit before I realized an orange dot on the square with the heart on it. I clicked the button and was surprised by what I saw.

One follow request from Harry Styles.

I was confused, and I was sure my face made that evident, because Travy took one look at me and said "What's going on?"

I looked up at her, a small smile gracing my features. I handed her my phone. She looked at the request and gasped hugely before screaming.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! HARRY FUCKING STYLES JIST FOLLOWED YOU ON INSTAGRAM! OH MY JESUS THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Travy screamed.

I was almost certain the boys could hear her from wherever they were, even if they weren't in the house.

"This is so cool! Why on earth would he follow you though? Not that I'm questioning anything, because this totally rocks! I'm just quite curious..." Travy trailed off staring at the phone screen.

"Don't know, maybe he found something he liked." I said. Travy looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Something he liked, eh? As in, he thinks you _hot_?" Travy said teasingly. I shushed her before she got any louder.

"Maybe. It's not a ridiculous possibility. It could happen." I said simply, remembering our encounter that morning in the shower. I blushed lightly.

Travy rose her eyebrows again.

"Oh out your eye rows down before they permanently nestle themselves in your hair." I teased. She gasped and instantly dropped them, letting her forehead affectionately.

"Well anyways, this is amazing, I'm taking a picture." Travy said, holding her phone out to the screen and snapping a picture of the follow request.

She immediately posted it, and I saw it pop up on my newsfeed. I looked at her and she giggled, holding her phone to her chest.

"What's can I say? This is a picture perfect memorable moment!" Travy said defending herself. I just laughed.

The rest of the night carried on in a similar fashion. Whenever Travy found something interesting (which was very often) she would take a picture and post it. She tweeted about Harry requesting to follow me as well. I thought she was going a bit too far.

After Travy left, I felt relief surge through me. I could finally think about Harry's actions in peace without having Travy looking over my shoulder curiously.

I realized a hadn't even accepted the request, which I did, hitting the green check mark and refreshing it, pleased to see a new notification.

_1 second ago: harrystyles started following you. _

I sighed blissfully, though I didn't know why. I clicked on his profile and hit the blue button, turning it to green, changing the words from "follow" to "following".

And I swore I could hear a distant deep laugh and sigh that belonged to Harry.

* * *

Reader Questions: (this is a new thing I'me doing after every chapter)

1. What do you think of the 1D boys hiding from Travy on her first visit to Jen's dad's house? Was it a reasonable action considering Travy is a big fan of theirs?

2. Why do you think Jen is happy about Harry following her on Instagram? Should her reaction have been different?

3. Is their anything that is not clear in the story? What could I do to make you understand better?

**This is chapter six! I hope you all enjoy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to my second ever fanfiction, Darkness: The Awakening. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**(This chapter, and almost every other chapter after this, will be in Jen's POV)**

Chapter 7:

I woke up Saturday morning, a few days after Harry followed me on Instagram and Twitter (he did that after Travy left).

Harry and I hadn't spoke since that awkward encounter at the shower, and I as hoping we'd get to see each other over the weekend, maybe even hang out.

I walked to the kitchen, seeing only one person sitting at the island this morning.

Harry.

"Good morning!" Harry said in an awfully cheery voice. I groaned and waved him away, so that he knew I heard him but also knew I wasn't up for chatting.

"Someone's not in a good mood. Here, I made you breakfast, you don't have to make cereal." Harry said, motioning at the second plate I didn't know was there. I stepped away from the bowl cabinet and sat down next to him.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked bluntly. He chuckled.

"They went to the farmer's market, said they'd be gone the whole day." Harry replied easily. I nodded.

"Yeah, Saturday is dad's annual get out of town to go grocery shopping day! I'm glad he didn't wait for me to wake up this time. I hate it." I said. He laughed, making my heart flutter.

"I figured you would," he said, and I found myself surprised that he knew me so well.

"So it's just you and me alone all day?" I asked, diving into my food.

"Yep, just you and me, sweetheart. That means we can do whatever we want!" Harry replied, winking at me. It took everything in my willpower not to blush.

"Cool. Whaddya wanna do?" I asked through a mouthful of food. He took one look at me and chuckled.

"I figured we could just chill out all day. I don't have to work today, which is great. We're alone, which is also great, so I figured, maybe, watch a few films, get the ice cream out, act like teenage girls and be weird." Harry said, leaving me surprised that he thought the whole day through. I smiled.

"First of all, I am a teenage girl. I don't have to act like one. And second, that sounds like a lot of fun," I said, and he beamed. I found myself mesmerized by his perfectly whitened teeth.

"Let's go pick out a film!" He squealed, taking off to our television in the living room. He went straigh to our romance section, which I found extremely amusing.

"Yes! Love Actually! The Notebook! You have all of my favorites!" Harry yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

We sat on the couch, cuddled up close because he demanded to be snuggled with (he told me he does this all the time with Louis at his flat), watching all of my romance movies.

Harry cried more than I did.

After the sixth film we decided to take a break from the junk food and television. We kind of sat their staring at each other for a while before either of us did anything.

But before I knew it Harry was scooting towards me, getting closer by the heartbeat, which was quickening at a fast rate.

His face was close, too close. His lips were centimeters from mine. If he would only lean in a little more.

Our lips met, and the only thing I could feel was pure, pure bliss.


End file.
